The Demons of Our Past
by A Midnights Dream
Summary: The Okumura twins were subjected to long term sexual abuse from the clergy men at the monastery. It went on for years, all without Father Fujimoto knowing. But even after their predators packed up and moved away, the boys still continued to infrequently show their love to each other, because that was the only way they knew how. It was really the only way they'd been taught.


- The Demons of Our Past -  
By A Midnights Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own, or pretend to take ownership for any of the characters, themes, items or any other aspects that belong to the series Blue Exorcist. All rights are reserved Kazue Kato and Viz Media respectively.

****Note, if you're just here for the good stuff do a crtl + F in your browser and type in XxX to get to it. I highly recommend you read the story though.**

* * *

The clouds that day were grey and overcast and it looked as though it might rain. But he didn't necessarily care if he got wet. The clouds all blended together in an uneven mesh; rough like a cat's tongue. The breeze high up on the academy roof was gentle and cool as it kissed the teen's face, tousling his layered black bangs in front of his startling blue eyes. The two orbs currently brooded underneath a dark brow that was wrinkled in deep thought. He stared at nothing in the breath taking cityscape laid at the feet of the tower on which he was perched. His eyes were looking, but his mind was thinking about things he hadn't thought about in a long time. Thinking about things he swore he would never think about again. The young demon huffed out a sigh and leaned back against the flag pole at the top of the tower.

For as long as Rin Okumura could remember, he'd always been a little broken inside. He'd been hurt, abused and used so much in his young life that he considered himself beyond repair. But to get this far gone, you always think that maybe the person was responsible for their own misery. Perhaps they went out looking for love and purposely get involved with someone they know is no good for them; but then they still lament about it when that person hurts them in the end. Rin wished things could have been like that. If they were, then it all would have been a hell of a lot easier to deal with.

But Rin never asked for any of these things to happen to him. It had all started at a very young age, though of course Father Fujimoto never knew about any of it: about the two clergy men who sexually abused both of his little sons. Rin could still remember all of it. Every time they touched him, every time they did something to him. There wasn't a single moment of it that he hadn't forgotten…or _hated_.

"_Come this way, little Rin."_ _The not-so-ugly one would call to him with a smile. His eyes leered at him with a menacing hunger that to Rin just spelled trouble._

"_No! Stay away from me, ugly!" The little toddler cried vehemently. "You stay away from me or I swear I'll tell my dad on you!"_

"_But your dad knows that we do these things." A voice sounded behind him and firm hands clamped around his upper arms like iron shackles. The little Rin cried out and squirmed but, try as he might, he wasn't able to break free of the man's hold. Rin didn't know it then, but the clergy men had used holy protection items to contain his unbridled strength. It never made sense to him how he was able to crack Father Fujimoto's ribs on a whim, and yet he couldn't even break free of this man's hold. _

"_He told us to do this, so it's okay." The ugly one continued. _

"_You're lying!" Rin shrieked and pulled again but to no avail. "Dad would _never_ tell you to do these things to me!"_

_They would always do this. These two clergy men were so different when Father Fujimoto was around. The priest trusted them as if they were his oldest friends. He trusted them enough to watch over Rin and his brother Yukio whenever he had to go away somewhere and they couldn't come along. It wasn't too often, but whenever Father left…these two would prowl on Rin. Not so much on Yukio, thankfully, since the younger twin was beginning to leave with Father Fujimoto more and more frequently on his _missions_._

_It was into the confession booth then, where it was nice and dark and there was no escape. Rin hated both of them so much. Hated them with a burning passion. But it was more tolerable when the more attractive one did these things to him, though he didn't know why. One hand clamped down over his mouth so firmly that his lips pressed against his teeth painfully; while the other trailed under his shirt and molested his smooth and flawless youth-silken skin._

"_Mmmn! Mmmmm!" Rin squirmed but it was no use. He was powerless. His rebellious screams died out into defeated sobs. Something inside the small child broke that day, and for once (much to the predator's delight) Rin slumped backwards against his chest, defeated, and sobbed into his hand while he did his ministrations. Tears formed on the corners of his dazzling blue eyes, making them sparkle, and slowly slipped down his cheeks._

The young teenager felt his lip curl over his fangs at the memory. Of all things, why was he thinking about this today? Just recalling the memory of it set a fire in his belly and set a howling, murderous scream boiling in his throat. But he bit it back. He would not allow himself to give those two bastards the satisfaction of breaking him again. Things were different now. Rin had to be stronger for his dream of becoming an exorcist, even if it meant being silently tortured by the demons in his skull.

He tried so desperately to think of something else, anything else at all. But he just couldn't. The tracks that lead down this path of his memory were worn and deep, and like a carriage on a dirt road, once he started to go down them it was impossible to get out of their path.

_That same day as Rin was molested in the confession booth, Yukio had been left at home. He was still young, only 4 years old, but even still Father Fujimoto had begun taking him out on his 'errands' that he usually did. But today was different. Father Fujimoto specifically said that he couldn't come along, and that he and Rin were to stay at the chapel until he got back. _

_All this time, Rin had been enduring these ministrations by himself. He didn't want to tell anybody because, even though he acted like a tough rap-scallion, he was scared. He didn't understand what the horrible men were doing to him but it didn't make him feel good and he had a feeling that what they were doing to him was severely wrong. In short, he felt like if he told on them that he would get in trouble for being a part of it and that Father wouldn't love him anymore because of what they did to him._

_Locking it all inside had been an ungodly burden for such a young child, but if he kept quiet for any reason at all it was to protect his brother Yukio. That was always what he did. He was the older brother, and it was his duty to protect Yukio. Thankfully most of the time when this happened, Yukio was out so there was no danger of him being dragged in to this. Rin would silently endure the torture so the clergy men would be satisfied and wouldn't go after his brother when Yukio got home. But today was different…today Yukio had stayed home. Rin squirmed uncomfortably as the clergy men pulled the child's shirt off over his head and wrapped his hands around his waist. _

Please_, he silently prayed to god. Though he was sure that god wouldn't listen, because he was a bad boy for doing these things. _Please_, he begged again,_ let them finish with me before Yukio comes looking for me_-_

"_Rin?" called a voice from the opposite end of the chapel. The perverted hands molesting him abruptly stopped and Rin felt his stomach drop._

"_Well, well…" The man's gravelly voice slithered next to his ear. "Looks like we'll have double the fun today."_

_No. God, please no._

"_Rin where are you? I wanna go outside and play with our new ball. Come play outside with me!"_

"Son of a bitch!" Rin shouted and slammed his fist against the roof, shaking the building to its foundation and leaving a small crater under his fist.

"Whoa! Did you guys feel _that?_" He heard a voice come from inside. "Something just struck the roof and shook the whole house!"

"What do you think it could have been?" Asked a second voice.

_Shit,_ Rin cursed inwardly. _I forgot that people live here...Well, better get out of here before they come looking for the source of trouble._ Happy to have something to do to distract him from his thoughts, the teenager slung the Koma sword over his shoulder and made his descent to the sidewalk below.

* * *

The trip back to the dorm room was uneventful and quiet. Just the way he preferred it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone or anything right now. The prospect of having an entire building to themselves seemed a little lonely at first. But as the months went on and Rin's ability had been getting more out of control and attracting more monsters, he was beginning to appreciate the space.

With a sigh Rin closed the door to his and Yukio's bedroom with a soft click. He removed his wallet, keys and sword by his desk and quickly gathered his toiletries to go take a shower. He felt like packing it in early tonight. Once he had washed up he padded down the empty hallways back to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes. He had finished most of his homework today in class with the help of Konekomaru and Bon, so there was no hope of taking his mind off of painful memories with that. There was still a good amount of homework left, certainly, but he would save that for when Yukio got home; it was far too complicated for him to figure out on his own. Instead, Rin plopped down on his bed and pulled out his newest manga volume and began to read. The characters and the plot were so engrossing. Rin always did this when he needed to take his mind off of things or just to unwind at the end of the day. Usually he could sink into the different world between the pages of his picture book and be whisked away by the tear-jerking storyline. But today bad thoughts seemed to plague his mind like a relentless cloud of locusts. No matter how many times he read the short lines of text in the speech bubbles, nothing would stick.

"Damn it..." Rin growled and threw hid his eyes into the crease of his elbow, draping his arm across his face.

But the blackness brought on from covering his eyes did nothing to smother the terrible memories. It merely created an inky backdrop for them to continue…

_The younger brother stood holding the new ball looking at the scene in the dark confession booth with his mouth agape. "Rin…?" Yukio's voice was timid. "Wh…what's…"_

"_Go away, _four eyes!_" Yukio shrunk back at the harshness of his brother's tone. "We're playing a game and you can't play with us! No losers allowed!" _

_Rin's stomach lurched with pain as he saw the look of hurt flash across his brother's face but he had to say something. Anything to make him go away. Preferably something cruel to make him run away crying, or at the very least to run. _Please, Yukio. Just get out of here! Run! _His blue eyes nearly screamed._

"_Nonsense!" cried the other clergyman who'd been watching from the shadows. A wicked grin pulled at the corners of the man's mouth and he beckoned the little boy holding the ball with a menacing hand. "There's plenty of room for more players. Step right up, young man."_

"_Don't do it Yuki-!" Rin tried to protest, but his mouth was promptly smothered by his molester, effectively silencing him._

"_Well?" The other clergyman asked. "You do want to play with us, don't you? We're having so much fun. Why don't you join us?"_

_The four-year-old was rooted to the spot, his deep blue eyes wide behind his thick glasses. He wasn't sure what to do. The man, that he trusted, said that they were playing a game and having fun. But something didn't seem right about all this. Why did Rin look so sad and scared? Why was he looking at him like that? Yukio was so confused, he didn't know what else to do other than stand perfectly still as the man approached him. His looming shadow cast a chill over the young boy that sunk all the way to the pit of his stomach._

_The man placed a hand on Yukio's shoulder and it felt like a guillotine coming down on his neck. "Come on…right this way."_

_Yukio felt numb and scared as the clergyman lead him into the booth with the other man and his brother._

_One of them chuckled. "God has smiled upon us today. Now we can have double the fun."_

"_Wait," the other one said and then smiled. "I've got an idea. Let go of the boy."_

"_What?" He snapped, like a dog would snap if you tried to take away its bone. "What're you getting at?"_

"_Trust me." His companion added with a sly grin. "You'll like what I have in mind."_

_After a brief pause the clergyman let the little Rin go with a reluctant grumble. The other man grabbed Yukio harshly by his arm and pushed him forward to be with his brother Rin._

"_Now," the mastermind began to say. "Rin. I want you to kiss your brother on the mouth for me. And make it good and long."_

_The little boy's eyes snapped open. "W-what?!"_

"_Oooh, good idea…" The clergy man's friend chuckled. "I didn't know where you were going with this, but I like."_

"_You can forget it!" Rin cried with a swipe of his hand through the air. "I won't do it! Not for pigs like yo-"_

"_It's okay, Rin." came a small, timid voice behind him._

_Rin whirled around to gape at his brother with an incredulous expression. _

"_Yuki…why?"_

_Yukio shyly deliberated before answering. "Well…it's…If it's Rin doing these things to me well then…then that's okay."_

_His brother's words caught Rin completely off guard, making his dazzling blue eyes blink a few times in confusion. "W-what?"_

"_I want…I feel _okay_ if Rin were to do it. I would rather it be Rin than…" The younger brother's sentence died out as his blue eyes flickered over to the two hungry pedophiles watching them, waiting for them to move._

_Ahh…Rin understood what his brother was saying now. When he thought about it that way, he supposed he would much rather have him and his brother do things to each other rather than those two men have their way with them. Yukio always was the smarter one, so Rin supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that he was the one who thought of this._

_After a quick glance at the two clergymen, the older brother turned his attention back to Yukio and dipped his head in a subtle nod of agreement. Rin then closed his eyes and leaned in towards his brother's face and captured his lips in a chaste kiss._

And that was how it all started. From then on, the men hardly did anything to them individually. From that moment until the boys were twelve the two pedophiles would regularly throw them together in a room and tell them to do things to each other while they watched. With no other choice, no one to tell, and no Father Fujimoto to come rescue them, the boys repeatedly did what the men wanted to appease their perverse cravings. And to keep each other safe from being molested by either of them. The clergy men had started calling it their _brotherly session_, or just a _session_ for short. The sessions had started out with small requests, like kissing and hugging each other. But as the boys got older the two men started to make them do _more_ things. Things that involved removing their clothes and sticking body parts in places they were very uncomfortable with. Words could not describe the mortification the brothers felt. To lie with one's brother in their faith was…it was _unspeakable_. But the men would get violent with them if they didn't comply, but only in places that could be covered by clothes so Father Fujimoto would remain unsuspecting. They were only 10 year old boys…they couldn't resist the whims of their violent, six foot, 200 plus pound predators. So they did as they were told, and wept in misery the entire time…

…at first.

Over time it became easier for them to do things of that nature to each other. The idea that it was taboo never went away, but over time they forced themselves to forget that is was a sin and instead told themselves that this was a way to make their brotherhood stronger. When they did things like that it was to remind them of just how strong the bond between them was, and that they would do anything to protect each other. They both knew it wasn't for lust, and neither thought that it ever could be.

But even after the boys grew older and the molesters moved away, they still continued to show each other their love on an infrequent basis…because it was the only way they knew how to.

* * *

Rin had decided to give up on reading his manga. Try as hard as he might, his mind was in too bad a state to focus on anything other than negative thoughts. He'd settled for rolling himself up in his comforter like a caterpillar and glaring at the cracked wall.

Just then the door to his and Yukio's room opened then with a creak. Rin could automatically tell who it was without even having to look over his shoulder from the stressed out sigh that bounced off the cracked walls.

"Evening, Rin." His brother greeted him in a tight voice as he adjusted his glasses and began to undo his belt.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just the usual: Classes all day, mission in the evening. Had to skip lunch, now I have a mountain of papers to grade before tomorrow's eight thirty class."

"You didn't eat your lunch?" Rin said abruptly sitting up, as if that was all he'd gotten out of his brother's rambling. "What the hell? After all the trouble I went through! You better eat it tomorrow, you big food waster!"

Yukio's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly have _time_ to stop and eat it today." His brother's voice sounded too laced with irritation for Rin to want to press the issue so he let the conversation go.

Yukio gave a sigh. "Just, keep it down with whatever it is you're doing. I need to concentrate while I grade these papers."

Yukio turned around toward his desk and Rin's deep blue eyes quivered as he examined his body language. Rin was closer to Yukio than most people were, so he could tell just by the stiffness in his shoulders that something wasn't right with him. Yukio had been in this line of work far longer than Rin had, so things out in the field usually didn't get to him so much. So for him to be this stressed out about something…

But Rin decided not to push it. He was curious to see if maybe Yukio would tell him on his own. It wasn't likely, since Yukio was one to keep things to himself, but Rin didn't see the point in trying to force anything out of him.

The older twin climbed back into his bed without a word and after a wary glance toward his twin picked up his manga from the floor. The two sat in silence for about ten minutes or so before Yukio broke the spell.

"Have you finished your homework, Rin?"

Rin made a sound in the back of his throat. "Whatta_ you_ think?"

"Rin, come on. I'm being _serious_."

Rin rolled his eyes. _Oh jeez, he's getting that _tone_ again. Like he's a big fat know-it-all._

"You need to start taking your educational career more seriously. I can't be there to hold your hand every step of the way. You need to start being more independent."

"Aaaw come on, Yukio." Rin whined. "I need your help with this, bro. How do expect me to learn these things all on my own?"

"By studying and paying attention in class like everyone else!" He snapped, making Rin wince backwards. "Start doing your homework by yourself. It's not my problem if you get bad grades."

_Ouch, harsh._

Perhaps what Yukio was saying wasn't anything different than what he would normally say. But the harshness of his voice and just the way he was acting was a red flag that something was wrong. Rin wasn't just going to sit by and wait for his brother to spill the beans. Something was obviously eating him inside, and he was going to talk about it whether he liked it or not.

The older Okumura twin got out of his bed and leaned against the bed post. "What's up with you?" he asked, crossing his arms across his flat chest. "Did something happen out there today?"

Yukio fell silent. He was quiet for so long that Rin thought that he didn't have any intention of answering. Rin was just about to open his mouth to press further when Yukio finally answered.

"A host died today during an exorcism…I wasn't able to save her."

"…Oh."

Yukio's behavior was beginning to make sense now. Even though Yukio was a realistic person and knew he couldn't save everyone, things like this still really bothered his brother and depressed him when they happened.

A small spell of silence lapsed between the two brothers.

"…Yeah?" Rin prompted.

"Yeah." Came the short reply.

"Well, what happened?"

Yukio's brow wrinkled and he tried to hide the look of pain on his face by adjusting his glasses. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Rin rolled his eyes. Yukio would always say that and then cave two seconds later-

"She was just a girl…couldn't have been older than six. I did everything I could. But it was a Snide demon. They worm their way inside of you when you least expect it and lay dormant for years. During that time they attach themselves to the host so intimately that there's basically no difference between their soul and the demon's entity…it was too late for her."

Then it came, the moment Rin had been waiting for. His younger brother removed his glasses as his face crumpled and he laid his head into his hands. "I couldn't save her…damn it all."

Rin cautiously approached his brother from behind and hesitated for a moment. After only a moment of deliberation the older twin wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders in a hug and rested his chin on his shoulder, making the younger one gasp softly.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Rin's voice was low as he mumbled near Yukio's ear. It was rare for him to be saying things like this. Rin wasn't very good at being sensitive, and even more so with girls. But it was different with Yukio. These things just came to him naturally when he was around his brother.

"You did everything you could. It sucks dick, I know. But you can't save everyone, you know. You're not god, Yukio."

Rin felt his brother's shoulders heave in a heavy sigh. "I know Rin…I know you're right."

The conversation died but Rin couldn't bring himself to let go of Yukio. He could tell his words were sinking in, but he wasn't entirely okay yet. He wouldn't let him go until he was sure he was okay.

Yukio placed his hand on one of Rin's elbows.

"Rin."

"Hnn?"

"I…I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"It's whatever." Rin let him out of his hold then and began to walk away to the bed.

"Is everything alright with you too?"

Rin froze. How on earth…? Rin had been so careful to act normal, so that his brother wouldn't ask about him. He should have known that Yukio could read him just as well as he could read Yukio. He was foolish to think otherwise. For crying out loud, the last thing his wanted to was to talk about…

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Rin tried to brush it off but his brother would have none of it.

"I dunno, you just seem sort of…_off_, is all."

Rin huffed out a sigh. _Well, for Pete's sake there's no use in hiding it I suppose. Now that I'm so damn obvious. _"Well, now that you mention it. I guess maybe. Yeah…sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Nothing. I was just…thinking about stuff I haven't thought about in a long time."

Rin couldn't tell what kind of expression was on his brother's face, but the small silence that stretched out between them didn't exactly paint a pretty picture.

Rin didn't even turn around as he heard his brother's chair scrape against the wood floor and his heavy footsteps close the space between them.

"Don't tell me you were thinking about the past again."

Rin chose not to answer.

The older twin heard his brother give a small sigh. "I understand how you feel. Sometimes I find it hard to not think about either…Rin, look at me." The younger twin placed both of his broad hands on Rin's shoulders and turned him around to look at him.

"I know how you're feeling better than anyone else does. But trust me when I say this. I've done an awful lot of what you're doing right now. And I'm not saying that what happened doesn't matter. But you can't change anything by griping over the past…do you understand?"

Rin skulked and pouted, but he knew his brother was right even though he hated to admit it. He stubbornly deliberated before he finally caved and gave his brother the answer he was looking for.

"Yes…"

"Alright then, good. Besides, you know as well as I do that those men got what was coming to them."

A flush of righteousness filled Rin at the moment as he recalled. For years those two men saw fit to sexually abuse him and his brother whenever the opportunity arose. But all that changed when the boys turned twelve and Father Fujimoto deemed that they were old enough to stay at home by themselves. The two clergymen went out on errands with Father more often, and soon enough they changed parishes completely. About three months and 5 days after they moved away the two men went out on an exorcism for a high-level demon. It was a brutal battle in which many lives were lost. Rin and Yukio were justly pleased to find out that among the casualties were their two former predators. One of them was eaten alive by the razor-like teeth of the demon while the other one suffered a severely poisonous temptaint from the demon's stinger. He was sent to the hospital, where he suffered greatly for seven days before the sickness ultimately took his life.

Over the years Rin had forsaken the god that his Father held so much esteem for. At first he thought maybe God was allowing those things to happen to him because he had done something bad, and he was being punished. But as he grew older and wiser, Rin realized that nothing that was happening was his fault. So for what other reason could this be happening other than coming to the conclusion that god played favorites, and Rin and Yukio were obviously on his shit list. He'd lost all faith in this god, and held nothing but secret scorn for him. But when Rin learned of the pedophiles slow and violent death, his faith in God was somewhat restored.

"Just goes to show you…" Rin mumbled under his breath. "What goes around comes around."

After giving him a faint smile Yukio turned back around to his desk and started to rearrange things on its surface as if he intended to sit there for quite some time.

Rin didn't know why, but bringing up these morbid topics of discussion left him with a lonely, depressing, hollow feeling inside him. Right now…he wanted to be held, and loved. He needed to be reminded that there was still someone out there that he could fall back on even when he didn't feel like playing tough guy and being strong. He needed…Yukio.

The slightly older brother approached his twin from behind and let his forehead come to rest on the space between Yukio's shoulder blades while his hands gripped the fabric to his long, exorcist cloak lightly near the small of his back.

Yukio blinked and cast his glance over his shoulder to see the tops of Rin's black head. "Hnn? Rin?"

"Hey…Yukio…is it alright if we hit the hay early tonight?"

Yukio sighed. "Rin, you know I can't do that. I told you I have papers to grade tonight." Yukio made to turn around but Rin refused to let go of his coat.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…" Rin felt his face flush with heat. He really wasn't good at expressing intimate needs or sensitive stuff like that. He knew what he wanted but the words died in his throat. For crying out loud, did he really have to spell it out for him? But Rin forced the words up and out of his mouth anyway. "I wanted us to have a..have a _session_ tonight."

Yukio's dazzling blue eyes, akin to Rin's, rounded behind his spectacles and a faint blush tinted his cheekbones. He turned around to face his brother now. "You mean, like right now? But Rin, I-"

"Please, Yuki?" He begged using the nickname he was only allowed to use when they did _those_ sorts of things. Rin delighted as he watched the pet name run its course across his brother's features. His once firm and unmoving brow arched upwards in mild shock. Rin saw Yukio's Adam's apple dip in his throat nervously and a blush tinted across his face at the idea of what Rin was requesting.

When his brother still said nothing Rin reached up and carefully removed Yukio's glasses from his face. Rin's mouth rose up into a faint smile of admiration. His brother looked so much more handsome with his glasses off, he didn't understand why Yukio wore them in the first place.

"Please…" Rin said again. "I'm pissed off, you're stressed out. Just- _fuck_ everybody else right now. Who needs um…"

Yukio was silent for a moment as he contemplated. It was getting later and he still had that mountain of papers to grade. Not to mention he had to get up earlier than usual tomorrow for his eight thirty class. Plus, he had such a long day filled with physical tasks his body was exhausted…

But the way Rin looked at him with those pleading blue eyes made the doctor's heart pang with the need to be tender. Rin would never ask for something like this unless he really needed it. And he was right, they had both had such a crippling depressing day.

Yukio gave a defeated sigh and cupped his brother's cheek, much to the shorter twin's surprise. He smiled faintly down at his brother as he smoothed his thumb over Rin's cheek.

"Well…alright then."

XxX

Moments later found the brother's room dark and filled with the sounds of heavy breathing from two mouths locked in combat.

The pale light from the moon poured in through the window in front of Yukio Okumura's desk, casting two masculine profiles into a contrast of harsh shadows and silvery light. Both boys sat in the cushy roll-away chair in front of Yukio's desk; Yukio sitting in it properly while Rin sat with his legs straddling his brother's lap. Yukio's exorcist cloak had since been removed and his button up, linen dress shirt was undone all the way down to expose the flat planes of his chest and abdomen. The skin that was visible between the flaps of his shirt glowed like white stone in the lackluster light. His pants were also gone, leaving his bottom half clothed in simple, yet stylish, black boxers.

On his lap sat his brother Rin who wore nothing but a pair of tight, clean, blue cotton boxers. One could just barely see something hard pulsing against the front of those boxers and his black lion-like tail swayed to and fro in a lazy manner. Rin scooted up closer to Yukio so that their chests were nearly touching and softly bit down on his brother's full lower lip, earning a low growl out of the taller twin. Rin closed the remaining space between them and pressed his naked front up against his brother and sighed through his nose when it applied pressure in all the right places. Both of their lips were currently locked in a deep battle of dominance, one that neither twin was willing to give up so easily.

Yukio tilted his head to the side and Rin's moan was lost into his brother's mouth at the sensation of Yukio's wet lips sliding over his. The younger twin pulled away for a fraction of a moment to gasp for breath and his tongue slid out of Rin's mouth. A strand of wetness connecting the tip of their tongues glistened in the moonlight. They were parted only for a moment before Yukio forced his mouth back down over Rin's with more hunger than before, enough to make the older twin whine in pleasant surprise. Yukio massaged his tongue on top of Rin's, earning a whimper out of the demon.

"Mmmnn….Rin…" Yukio's voice was low and gravely as he breathed out his brother's name on to his wet lips.

Rin could do little else other than pant into Yukio's slightly parted mouth and shiver as his brother's fingers caressed down the small indent of his spine in his back. They continued their lazy decent downwards before finally stopping at the base of Rin's tail right where a normal person's tailbone would be. Yukio wrapped his fingers around Rin's tail and affectionately stroked it all the way to its fluffy tip. The result was a more than enthusiastic cry from his brother. Yukio's mouth pulled up into a sly half smile both at the sound of Rin's cry and from the hot blush tinting his cheeks.

_Damn him_, Rin inwardly cursed. This man knew just how to get Rin hot and hard with the least amount of effort possible. Just that one stroke had Rin's member straining against the tight fabric to his boxers, throbbing slightly as blood pumped to his extremity in excitement.

"Yuki…Yukio-oooooohhh…" Rin was unable to contain himself as his brother stroked his sensitive tail again and again, stopping to toy with the tip that was obscured by fluffy fur. "Hnnnmm…naah…s…sstop.." Rin's member coiled with heat and pulsed with want. Just the smallest caress to that part of his body set his heart racing and his head spinning. After all, a demon's tail was his weakest (and most sensitive) spot, secondly only to the area between his legs. Already there was a small spot of moisture forming on the very peak of the lump straining against his boxers. "S…stop toying with mee, damn it…"

"I'm sorry, Rin." Yukio smiled, lips brushing up against the shell of his ear. "I just like listening to all of the cute little sounds you make is all."

"B-bastard…"

Yukio's hands ceased their antics and came to rest on his brother's hips. "Come on. Why don't we take this to bed?"

Rin merely nodded and wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck. Yukio gripped under Rin's legs and grunted as he stood up carrying his brother in his arms. Doing so made Rin's lower body press against his midsection and Yukio gasped when he felt something hard like a horn press into his abs. He felt the lump in Rin's boxers throb with want between their bodies, making his own member stir within his underwear as well.

Rin marveled at the ability of his brother's corded, muscley arms to accommodate his modest weight. Not to say that Rin was excessively heavy, but he wasn't exactly made of paper and glass either. Yukio didn't look it when he was hidden beneath all those layers of coats and certainly might have been able to fool someone about his physical strength with those nerdy glasses. But like all exorcists Yukio had to be physically fit, and underneath all that gear and clothes was the lean body of a lethal exorcist.

Rin wrapped his legs around Yukio's torso and tangled his fingers into his dark hair before he even began walking over to the bed. He pulled slightly to expose Yukio's neck, and merely teased the tips of his fangs over the space where his jaw met his neck. A shiver shook the taller twin's shoulders. His neck was his sensitive spot and hair pulling was a big turn on for him. That being said, Yukio didn't give his brother many chances to exploit his weaknesses. But the little demon always jumped on them the moment he had the chance to. Just the feeling of Rin's fangs grazing against his sensitive skin sent shivers down his side and made his skin crinkle with goose bumps.

Their mouths ghosted against each other, their lips brushing and hot breath fanning their faces. Behind them Rin's tail started to sway with excitement, eager to feel the soft sheets against his skin and take things to the next level.

"Yuki…" his voice was barely a whisper. But that one word was all that it took for Yukio to get the hint.

With Yukio's long legs it only took a few strides for them to reach the playground for their brotherly sessions. The mattress screeched in protest as the muscley bodies of the two males sunk down on to it: Rin first, being placed gently as if he were Yukio's most precious possession, then the younger twin climbing in after him. They kicked the sheets off with their feet, too engrossed with each other to give the sheets more than a moment of their attention. They often became too hot under the covers, now more than ever since it was summer. They also didn't like the covers because they felt no reason to cover up or hide any part of what they were doing. They had no shame for what they did, and they both wanted to see every moment of it.

Once they were settled and the sheets had been removed they both laid down on their sides and faced each other. Yukio sighed, wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and brought his body flush up against his front. Yukio tucked a finger under Rin's chin and made his sparkling blue eyes stare up into his own orbs of the same color.

"You're really hard tonight, Rin." He commented, smirking when he noticed his brother blush and scowl in a different direction. Yukio's hand began to travel down Rin's back, over his backside, where it came to rest behind Rin's knee. Waiting…

"Yeah well, duh. That's because we haven't done anything since we started at the academy three months ago-" His breath caught in his throat when Yukio suddenly hiked Rin's leg upwards, spreading his legs, and started to grind his own hard member up against the lump in Rin's boxer's. Rin's breathing became heavy and what he'd been about to say completely left his mind. "Aaah..hah, hah, haaa-aah."

"That's right…" Yukio's voice was a hot and gravely growl right into the shell of Rin's ear, making the latter shiver. "I haven't given you any attention in such a long time. You must be _starving,_ you little demon." Yukio smirked against Rin's whining lips at the sound of his own teasing. He didn't taunt his brother in this way to be demeaning. He did it because, despite what his brother said, he knew how much it turned Rin on. Even now his older brother's panting was laced with faint whining from hearing his words.

"Yyyu…mnn Yuki…I-I want it like this tonight. Please."

"Hnnmm? What's that?" Yukio smirked. "You want me to give it to you, just like this?" The younger twin asked, moving his hips down lower to poise the head of his clothed erection between Rin's ass and pressed. Rin whined and his tail twitched in response.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hn hn hn, alright." Yukio's hand let go of Rin's leg, allowing him to close his legs. Yukio's fingers started to creep up to the waist band of Rin's boxers and hooked under the elastic. "I'll make sure to finish you off, nice and hard, just like that."

Even in the pale light Yukio saw his brother's face turn two different shades of red. "Y-Yuki…"

Yukio's fingers pulled on the fabric of Rin's waist band in an effort to remove the final piece of clothing off from his brother's body. The fabric stretched, but got stuck about halfway down. Yukio glance downward and wasn't surprised to find the boxers hung up on Rin's perky erection like a coat rack. Yukio carefully removed the boxers from around his brother's dick, taking care not to touch his brother's sensitives. Rin's manhood wobbled a bit when it was finally removed and continued to throb occasionally, silently asking for attention. His member strained so high and looked so hard Yukio wanted nothing more than to take him in his hand and pump him until he screamed nonsense and came in his hand. But the younger brother restrained himself. All of that would come in due time.

The bed creaked slightly as they worked together to get the piece of clothing completely off Rin, leaving the elder of the two twins stark naked. Yukio sat back and admired the naked image of his brother laid out in front of him. With the soft moonlight casting his skin into a pale alabaster glow and is jet black hair splayed beneath his head contrasting against the clean white sheets, the way soft shadows clung to his muscles to give them definition; He looked as beautiful as an oil painted masterpiece.

"Rin…" Yukio whispered, love making his eyes gleam. "You're so beautiful."

"F…Fuck you…" The older brother puffed out through his breaths. "Stop talking to me like I'm a girl, four eyes."

The bed creaked as Yukio positioned himself over Rin. The younger twin waited until his brother met his eyes and he smiled. "I've never met a girl who's as lovely as you are." Yukio dipped his head into the crook of Rin's shoulder and teased his tongue and teeth over his tangy skin.

"Aaah…hah, hah, mnnn…ss…stupid..haa…f-fucking…" Rin could barely even get a word out. Most people only had one sensitive spot. But unlike most people, Rin was a very sensitive person. He had many weak spots throughout his body, one of them being his neck. Only Yukio knew where all of them were, like Rin was a difficult instrument with far and spacious keys. But his brother knew just where and how to press them to make Rin sing. To make matters worse his usual sensitivities were only made more intense by the fact that they hadn't done anything in about 3 months. Every touch he got sent shivers crawling down his spine.

Rin's breath became ragged as his brother continued his ministrations. It sounded and felt as though Rin had just run up 3 flights of stairs really fast. The heat from Yukio's mouth, the wet caress of his tongue and the scraping of his teeth shot electrical shivers down to the place between his legs. His member strained high enough to nearly touch his flat belly and twitched with excitement from the attention to his neck.

"Aaah…Yuki….Yuki…" He whined, his heart hammering. Yukio could only tease this one spot on his body and Rin would come hard-

Rin took in a loud gasp as cool, slender fingers wrapped themselves around the base of his shaft and started to pump him slowly, fondly up and down. Rin's brow furrowed and his panting turned to faint whines as his brother gave a particularly long lick up his neck and gave his member an affectionate squeeze at the head. "Ahhh…ahhh!" He cried and his hips started twitching up into his brother's hand in time with his pumps. The result was faster, longer strokes that encased and rubbed against his sensitive head. God did it feel unbelievable. "Mmmnn….ah, aaahh…y-yes…yeah, jerk me off _Yuki_…" The demon practically purred the last word and blushed, feeling mortified.

"Hnnnmmm, Rin," Yukio's voice hummed against his skin, making Rin shiver. "I like it when you make noises like that. You sound so cute."

"Sh-shut up, mole face!" Rin's insult was half hearted, for he didn't even possess enough breath to fully shout it at his brother. "I'm not cute, and I'm not a girl either. So get over yourself and stop treating me like one!"

Yukio chuckled. "Right, sorry." He knew his brother didn't like to feel feminine and honestly he couldn't blame him. But Rin _was_ beautiful to him, and all the noises he made were simply adorable. It was hard not to think of Rin in those ways: as being delicate and pretty. Plus, seeing his brother blushing, naked and mad was also a turn on for the younger brother which made it hard to keep his affectionate comments to himself. "Here, let me make it up to you."

Yukio placed his hands under Rin's shoulders and sat backwards, pulling Rin up into a sitting position in the process. He finally removed his white shirt and tossed it in a heap beside the bed. Yukio scooted to the edge of the bed that was up against the wall and sat with his legs crossed. The younger twin patted his thigh in a gesture for Rin to come and sit there, but the older boy found his blue eyes hungrily staring at the hard, generous flesh straining against Yukio's boxers.

"Come sit." Yukio called, snapping Rin out of his daze. The older boy obliged by crawling across the bed and sitting down on top of Yukio's lap with his legs straddling over the sides of his lap.

"I made something for you the other day." Yukio huffed out and strained to lean to the head of the bed under his pillow where he produced a bottle filled with a green, transparent gel.

Rin tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

Yukio only smirked as he popped the cap open and squirted some of the substance into his hand. "Hn hn hn. You'll see." Rin arched a brow as he watched his brother roll the gel around in his fingers, warming it up. Rin had just opened his mouth to ask what Yukio was doing when the younger twin caressed Rin's hard manhood with his lubricated hand, making Rin take in a sharp breath instead.

"Aaaah…"

Of course, it was lube. How could he have not realized that? But Rin was finding out that this wasn't just the usual stuff. It went above and beyond the usual trick of being warm and slippery. The instant the stuff touched his skin it made his entire manhood feel hot and tingly. It felt weird. But in a very, very good way.

"Aaahh…nnnnmm…." Rin whined and fidgeted as Yukio continued to paint the special lube on to Rin's shaft with just his fingertips.

"You like it? I had some free time last week so I made this lube special just for you." Yukio smirked. "You wanna know the secret?"

The younger brother wrapped his fingers around Rin's base and began to slowly pump him up and down. The demon threw back his head and nearly lost his god damn mind.

"There's an ingredient in it that drives demons absolutely _wild_. But I'm not telling what it is~…" Rin's eyes were screwed shut, but he could practically hear the double-edged smile on Yukio's face. "Do you like it, Rin?"

"Haa, aah…nngh! Mmmnn…h..hell no.."

"Oh, I think you do~." Yukio added smugly. He quickly coated his first two fingers in some of the lube to get them wet. His hand that wasn't jerking Rin off ghosted over Rin's skin around to his back…playing under the base of his tail. The younger brother placed his mouth against Rin's throat and breathed hot breaths against his skin. "In fact…" Yukio's fingers slipped into the crevice of Rin's ass and the older twin's back stiffened as he let out a cry. "I'd say you like it a lot."

"Mnn!..haa…mmm, aaaahh…" Rin whined as Yukio affectionately massaged his fingers around and around in circular motions over his shy back hole, applying just a bit of pressure every now and then. Rin's black tail coiled affectionately around the arm that was giving him the ministrations and tensed around Yukio's arm in short bursts of excitement. The special lube made his tense wall of muscle flush with warmth and tingle in a way that made Rin's shoulders shiver.

"Mmmn…Yuki…" Yukio rewarded his brother's moaning with faster circles, and occasionally switching directions to tease him even more.

In a matter of minutes Yukio felt Rin's hole melt like butter. Rin was always a bit tense at first. But he'd learned to take it slow with his older brother. He found it was more than worth it in the long run for both of them that way.

The ring of muscle relaxed and twitched slightly from pleasure in time with Rin's particularly sharp cries. Rin inched his bottom backwards against Yukio's fingers, silently begging him to slip inside. But Yukio wouldn't have it. He was going to teach Rin how to vocalize what he wanted in bed if it was the last thing he did.

Yukio played away from Rin's hole and massaged his fingers around the patch of skin between Rin's backdoor and his balls. The result sent Rin reeling; his balls felt heavy and tingly, and when Yukio applied pressure to there it sent teasing tendrils of pleasure to his back door. Rin's head fell back and he twitched his hips in an attempt to get his brother to go either backwards or forwards. Anywhere. That spot he was currently playing with was a patch of sensitive nerves that only stimulated everything down there. It drove him wild and both his business in the front and in the back screamed for attention.

"What do you want, Rin?" Yukio murmured low and gravely into his twin's ear.

Rin's entire body shook with shivers as his mind tried to string together a coherent sentence. He wasn't very good at expressing this sort of stuff in a normal circumstance, never mind when Yukio was teasing an extremely sensitive patch of nerves on his body. "I….I…" He panted but his mind was too clouded with pleasure to even get the words out.

Yukio placed his fingers back over Rin's entrance and he felt his brother quickly twitch. Yukio teased the pads of his rough fingertips over Rin's hole while applying the slightest pressure in his center. "Tell me what you want, Rin. Where do you want my fingers?"

"Uuuhhn in my annmm….."

Yukio stuck only the first digit of his index finger past Rin's hole and the latter stiffened.

"Where do you want them?" He prompted again, his voice firm.

"Aaah, in m-my ass, Yuki. I want them in my ass, please." Rin's sentence died out into unintelligible, shy mumbling at the end. But it was good enough.

Without further deliberation, Yukio effortlessly slipped his first two fingers up inside Rin, all the way to their base. The demon's face rounded into an expression of silent pleasure.

"A-ah!" Rin's tail twitched with excitement and thumped against the bed.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yukio squirmed his fingers around inside Rin, waiting for him to adjust. Yukio waited until Rin's walls were just loose enough for him to move. Then he began sliding his fingers in and out, in and out of his hole.

Rin's breath quickened and he moaned. Yukio drank in all of his brother's cute sounds like he was deathly thirsty, and relished the feeling of Rin's entrance lovingly squeezing his fingers in short bursts of excitement. His brother was so warm and relaxed back there, it felt like he was sinking his fingers into a bowl of warm apple pie. He made his thrusts short at first for Rin to get used to the friction then slowly transitioned to longer, not-so-fast thrusts.

"Haa, ha aahn, Yuki…" Rin groaned and started to sway his hips back and forth in an attempt to get his brother's fingers in deeper. The demon rested his chin on Yukio's shoulder so he wouldn't be able to see his submissive face. "Mmmnn…yeeaah.."

Rin's behavior made Yukio want to be rougher with him for some reason. Maybe it was because he was so fricking adorable. The younger brother started to make his thrusts long and fast, making a faint _shick_ noise whenever he pulled his fingers either in or out of Rin's hole.

The demon arched his back and threw back his head to cry.

"Aaaa_aaaah!"_ His entrance felt amazing. Warm and tingling with pleasure from the constant friction and stretching of his brother's fingers. The sensations he was getting back there built up pressure in his manhood, pressure that he wished Yukio would relieve. Rin's heart fluttered like a startled bird in a cage from excitement. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Yukio's fingers stopped their thrusting and wiggled around…searching for something. Yukio knew his brother's body so well, they had done things like this to each other countless times. He knew _it_ should be right around… "Here." Yukio's fingers closed around a little bump and he squeezed.

Rin took in a sharp breath, his back stiffened and he let out a long and whining cry.

"Oo_oohhh_~!…" _Not there, please. Anywhere but right there…_He inwardly pleaded but refused to beg his brother openly like that. Yukio may have been knuckle deep in his ass toying with his prostate, but he did have _some_ dignity.

Rin let his face come to rest in the crook of Yuki's shoulder and he panted. Yukio's fingers mercilessly toyed with and played around the area of his prostate. The toying felt weird, but a good kind of weird. A kind of weird that made him breathless and made his entire body tingle.

"Yuki…Yuki…" He panted breathlessly and blushed at hearing the sounds of his own moans. He lacked the breath and the brain cells to tell his brother what he wanted, and desperately hoped that Yukio would know just from his tone that he was more than ready for him. He wanted-no, _needed_ him now.

Yukio slid his fingers out of Rin with a faint _shick_ noise, much to the older demon's dismay.

"Yukiii…nooo…" Why had he just pulled out of him so suddenly like that? Sure, he'd wanted it but…

Yukio wrapped his arms around Rin and brought him against his body in a loving embrace. His brother's hot skin against his reminded Rin of sinking into a hot bath; it was calming and he felt safe in the barrier of Yukio's arms. Rin felt content to let his head rest against Yukio's shoulder and snuggle him as he caught his breath. Yukio held Rin and feathered his neck with soft kisses until his big brother's head stopped spinning and his breathing calmed down.

"You were getting too excited, Rin." Yukio murmured, pressing a chaste kiss onto Rin's cheek. "You need to calm down or this'll be over before it even starts."

"Haa, no I…haa wasn't." Rin protested and Yukio rolled his eyes. They both knew where Rin was headed. Rin could deny it but he wasn't fooling either of them.

Yukio pulled Rin out of his hug and connected his blue gaze with Rin's. Yukio's mouth twitched into a faint smile as he tenderly brushed an imaginary eye lash off Rin's cheek. "Come on, Rin. I really miss doing these things with you. I don't want this to end too quickly." Yukio drew Rin back into his arms and feathered kisses against his neck. "I want to love you slowly tonight. Would that be alright?"

Yukio's words made his older brother blush and glance shyly in the other direction.

"Well, yeah…I mean, I guess that's okay."

Yukio's smile broadened. "Okay…Hey…" The young exorcist grabbed a hold of his brother's wrists and placed his hands on his hips. "Why don't you do me now?"

Rin blinked his sparkling blue eyes and swallowed nervously. It wasn't as if he hadn't done things like this to Yukio before but…Rin was always the shyer one when it came to things like this.

Yukio pressed the cool bottle of the gel into Rin's palm. Rin shivered as Yukio ran the tip of his tongue along his strong jaw line. "Go on Rin…" Yukio took Rin's other hand and guided it down to rest on the hard lump straining against his boxers. "Unwrap me."

Rin felt his cheeks tint with a blush and he closed his eyes as he raised a hesitant hand towards the elastic waist band. The older brother started to pull the garment down and the feeling of the fabric scrapping against his sensitive skin made Yukio sigh. His manhood sproinged after the last bit of boxers was pulled out of the way and Yukio shivered as the cool summer air rolled against his shaft.

Rin took the bottle of gel into his hand and was about to squirt some into his hand when he thought of a more creative way. Rin snapped the white bottle cap open and held it upside down over Yukio's member.

"Rin, what're you-"

The cold liquid drizzled on to Yukio's hot flesh and made him take in a sharp breath. The clear liquid dripped slowly down his shaft, like chocolate fudge being drizzled on to a banana split. Once Rin was satisfied with the amount he snapped the lid closed and wrapped his hand around the base of Yuiko's cock.

And began to stroke him tenderly. Up, and down. Up and down, as if he were patiently milking a stubborn animal.

The result made Yukio take in a loud gasp, and let it out as a long and breathy sigh.

"Mmmnn…Rin…" The doctor let his head _thump_ back against the wall and his blue eyes rolled close. His brother expertly slowed down and sped up in just the manner of paces that he knew Yukio loved. The lube on Rin's fingers made soft squelching noises as he stroked Yukio's cock again and again. The younger brother whined and started to twitch his hips up into Rin's palm as he whined. "Rin…" Yukio's brow furrowed and the flat planes of his chest heaved up and down with quickened breaths. Yukio subtly spread his legs for Rin, hoping his brother would give him longer stroked and Rin gave him just that; making short but very sweet moans come out of his brother.

"R…Rin…" Yukio panted. "Enough. I'm ready. Please, get on your back for me."

Yukio didn't have to ask him twice. Rin released him, but before he could climb off of his brother Yukio grabbed Rin's face in his hands and forced his mouth down over his.

"Mmmn! Mnnnmn…" Rin whined, but otherwise opened his mouth submissively when Yukio's tongue demanded entrance. Yukio pulled away from their kiss panting.

"Get on your back for me. Now."

Rin quickly did as his brother asked. There was no way in hell he could refuse his brother, not even if he wanted to. Not when he used a tone like that.

Yukio positioned himself between Rin's legs and lifted his brother's bottom off the bed slightly to align his entrance with the head of his cock.

"Are you ready now, Rin?"

"Uuuuhm, well yeah I guess. It's just…" The demon's mouth pursed in a pout and he blushed as he scowled in a different direction. "Just be sure to…you know..give it to me…really good, okay?"

Yukio laughed through his nose. Honestly, sometimes his older brother could be so cute. "Alright then…"

Yukio teased his head against Rin's entrance to elicit some of those whimpers he enjoyed so much. Then he began pressing into Rin's entrance, enough to make him stretch but not enough to go inside him; just because he loved torturing his brother until the very last moment. Then, without further delay Yukio leaned forward, his entire body weight behind him, and slid his member fully up inside Rin's ass. The demon's entrance swallowed the generous length whole as if it were starving.

Rin's back tensed into and arch and he threw his head back against the pillow to-"Ohhhhh!"

If they had been at the monastery, Yukio would have told him to be quiet while he continued to hammer him. But here at the academy they had the entire building to themselves, so Yukio encouraged him to scream and yell as loud as he wanted.

The bed creaked softly as Yukio rocked his hips forwards and backwards in a steady, not too slow but not too fast pace. The creaking of the bed was complimented by both of the brother's heavy breathing, which were laced with faint whimpers on Rin's part.

"Aah..ahhh…mmmn..Yuki…Yukio…" Rin moaned out just as Yukio felt his brother's walls spasm from excitement and hug his member hard.

Yukio kept his hips in a nice, even pace; making the bed creak rhythmically...

…_Creak, creak, creak, creak…_

"Aaah!-haa, haa, mnnnmm!…Yuki…" Rin spread his legs wide and dug his claws into his brother's back.

"Aaah...Damn it, Rin." Yukio growled and rested his head in the crook of Rin's shoulder. It had been so long since he'd claimed Rin like this. He'd nearly forgotten how amazing he felt; enveloping his throbbing member like warm, wet sheets of velvet.

Rin's walls would tense all around him occasionally and squeeze his member in a mind blowing hug. "Mmmmnnn…" Yukio bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan, until it died in his throat as a growl. Yukio's hips jerked faster, creating slightly harsher thrusts which elicited short cries from his brother. Yukio's breaths became shorter and a band of sweat began to form near his brow.

"Rin…Aaaawww, fuck…"

"Aah! Aaahn, aah yeah. Yeah, Yuki…"

Yukio peaked out his blue eyes and drank in the image of his big brother underneath him. Rin looked so dazzling with that light pink blush tinting his cheek bones, and his brow furrowed upwards ever so slightly, and his lips parted like that as those cute little noises of his creeped out. He really was so beautiful…

Yukio breath shortened not just from excitement but from fatigue, and felt his upper arms began to burn from holding himself up for so long. _Uh oh. Time to switch up positions. _The dragoon had had such a long day out in the field, his body was physically exhausted._ I'll go limp if I get tired...I can't let that happen tonight._

"Rin…" He said breathlessly through his wheezes. "My arms…tired…your turn…"

"Haaaaaa Yukio, noooo…" Rin whimpered and turned his face away blushing.

Yukio smirked. The younger twin roughly jerked his hips upwards in wild thrusts, driving his member up inside Rin hard enough to earn slapping noises from his hips meeting his ass. "What's that, Rin? You…don't want me to stop?"

"Aaaa-aaah!" Rin screamed and raked his nails down Yukio's back. "Y-yuki! Aaah! _Yuki~"_ He purred, and arched his hips off the bed so that Yukio could give him more.

"I want you to get on top of my dick…and ride me, like a rodeo pony."

Yukio's words sent the palate of Rin's face turning a cherry tomato red and he clamped his mouth shut to stifle his cries.

Yukio abruptly stopped his thrusting and pulled out of Rin, leaving the elder brother panting and twitching on the bed, and also feeling like he was horribly hollow inside. "Come on, Rin." Yukio laid down next to his brother. "You won't get any more unless you do it yourself."

With a reluctant sigh Rin got up and positioned himself over his brother only for a moment to draw the bottle of green gel out from under the pillow again. With anal sex, lubrication is everything. Even the slightest amount of dryness can cause distracting irritation. Even though the boys had lubed up once already, Yukio was losing moisture the longer his member stood in the open air. Rin quickly squirted a blob into his hand and lovingly lubricated his brother's sensitives.

The mattress shifted as Rin climbed over Yukio and straddled his hips. He brushed his hot and panting mouth over his brother's as he leaned backwards to tease his entrance against the head of Yukio's member.

"Mmmmnn…mmm…" the younger one's moaning was lost into the cavern of Rin's mouth. Yukio slyly sneaked his hands on to Rin's hips while the demon mistakenly continued to torture him by grinding against his head and shaft. Yukio waited until they were perfectly aligned again before he thrusted his entire manhood up into Rin's ass. Hard.

Rin's fangs glinted in the twilight as he threw his head back and yelled. Not in pain, but in a very pleasantly surprised way.

"Aah, you want more where that came from, don't you?" Yukio asked breathlessly. "Then start riding…"

Rin took a moment to adjust before he started to shift his hips around. The demon rose up slowly on top of his knees, slowly drawing Yukio out of himself and then sat back down to draw him back in. The result made Rin sigh and Yukio growl. Rin repeated the process again. Then again. And again. Until it effectively looked like he was riding his brother like an Englishmen would ride a stallion.

Rin tipped his head back and dug his nails into Yukio's skin. "Aah, aaah…aah aahh," The bed bounced slightly as Rin brought his body weight down, causing the mattress to creak rhythmically again.

"Rrrrmmnn….Rin…" Yukio growled and the older twin yelped as Yukio brought his hand down hard on to Rin's ass in a loud smack. The smart bite of pain sent a flush of heat to Rin's loins, making him cry out. "Yeeeah, that's it." Yukio growled, low and gravely. "Scream for me…" Yukio started to work his hips in time with his brother's riding, causing the strokes to be rougher, and reach farther inside Rin.

Doing that hit something hot inside of him and made Rin cry out. "Aaah!" Yukio's head hit something very sensitive that made all the warmth coil tighter and tighter in Rin's manhood and send a jolt of pleasure throughout his body as it was struck. "Ah! Ah!Aaaah~! Yukio…" Rin whined again and had to look away in embarrassment. Honestly, how whorish did he sound right now? "Mmmmnn…yeah, right there-Mmn! Uuuhn givit to me right _there_, Yukio…"

Yukio's hands traveled from the demon's hips back to his ass. Pale fingers gripped the generous amount of flesh hungrily and proceeded to spread them apart as he thrusted hips wildly upward in short, rough strokes; making the bed creak like crazy.

The whole thing pulled the breath from Rin's lungs and he let out a moan that caressed Yukio's ears long after the sound died out in Rin's throat.

Rin could feel himself climbing higher. Yukio mercilessly, and expertly slid himself in and kept hitting that small little bundle of nerves that had him 'seeing stars' as they say.

"Oh god! Uhn, uh, ah-ah! Y-yukio, _yes_!" Rin cried and two sparkling tears formed on the corners of his eyes.

God those orgasmic screams were like music to Yukio's ears. He wanted nothing more to just listen to Rin moan and whine, cry and whimper and scream like a cheap French whore.

"Y-Yuki! I-I'mmm ah! I'm c..c-!"

Yukio knew what he was trying to say. And alas, he could feel pressure building in his lower abdomen too. Sort of like he had to pee but _ooooh_ so much better than that. He was close to his limit too. It was time to finish this off just the way he promised.

Yukio ripped his member out of Rin's ass with a faint _pop_ noise, making a heart breaking whine come from the demon. In the blink of an eye Yukio had Rin below him on the bed positioned on his side.

"Wah-what..?" Rin gasped, half lidded and disoriented. "Yu..ha, ha..kio. Wha..ha, what're you-?"

"Don't..ha, you re..ha..member?" The younger twin said, one side of his mouth quirking up into a smirk. "I told you, I'd finish you off nice and hard. Just like this."

Rin's dazzling blue eyes went wide as his brother hooked an arm under one of Rin's legs, lifted it upwards and slid himself into his brother's ass. Sideways.

Rin arched like a bow in Yukio's hands and let out an amazing cry.

Yukio proceeded to slide in and out at just that _perfect_ pace, short but fast. Rough and wild, teasingly hitting against that bump over and over again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah, ah _aaah~!_ Aaaw, shit! Yukio-!" Rin was reeling fast. This was it, he was coming up so fast. He could feel it coming on like a sneeze that you couldn't stop. But oh so much better than a fucking sneeze. His member throbbed uncontrollably, his face screwed up tight, his brow shot upwards and tears tickled down the side of his face as he screamed- "Aaaw Fuck! Oh Ssshit, Yukio-Yes!" Bucking his hips as his thick, white release pumped out of his member and on to the sheets in five long spurts.

Rin shivered as the waves of his orgasm rocked his teenaged body again and again. Unimaginable pleasure consumed him and made his entire body jerk in spasms. After the tidal waves of pleasure had receded, Rin waited for the small ripple after affects to run their course.

Rin flopped back against the mattress, body once tensed into an arch completely turned to mush. He could literally hear his own heart beat, and felt it thumping against his chest. He could even feel his pulse thrumming against his neck. He couldn't allow to stop breathing for even a moment. The poor baby gasped for air as desperately as if he were a fish pulled out of water and whimpered.

The teen's head was swimming. It felt as if his head was underwater, with a constant pressure wrapped around his head and his vision thoroughly blurry. His loins felt cool and satisfied as opposed to their earlier burning with hunger, and the pads of his feet tingled in a curiously pleasant way.

"Haaa…haa….haaa…aha ha…holy…holy shit, Yukio." Rin gasped through a playful grin. "What the hell was up with that? That was fucking _crazy_."

The younger brother, finally having caught his breath too, slid out of Rin and let out a sigh through a faint smile. "I dunno. You're right, that was crazy. I guess I didn't realize how much I wanted you."

Rin chuckled and let his head flump back against the pillow. He'd just closed his eyes to rest and float down from his high…when he suddenly thought of something. Rin's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hunh? Oh no. Yukio. You didn't…"

"Hunh? I didn't what?"

"Uh, you know…" Rin rolled his hand in the air. "…_finish_."

Yukio's brow furrowed. "What're you talking about? Yes I did."

"Wha? You di…" Rin went to sit up and his sentence died in his throat. The moment he moved his body, he felt warm liquid rush out of his back entrance and spill down the back of his thigh. So much of it was flooding out Rin's back hole his hands flew to his bottom and squeezed the two halves of his ass together to try and keep it all in.

"Oh jeez! Aaaw crap!"

"Rin!" Yukio exclaimed. "What're you doing?"

"Why the hell did you have to come so much, you four eyed freak!" Rin shouted, shaking a fist at his younger brother. "You could have at least pulled out, you know! Oh god…ooh god it's _everywhere…_"

Yukio could do nothing but laugh at his brother's horrified behavior. Yukio took his place beside Rin and before the demon could protest brought him in against his chest. "Haaaaa, oh Rin…" He sighed. The two brother lay together naked, side by side, both of them faintly smelling like sweat and minds still slightly numb from their high off of ecstasy. "What am I going to do with you?" When the question didn't raise an answer, Yukio pressed a chaste kiss against his brother's sweaty forehead and murmured, "I love you."

Rin was slow to reply. His hands hesitantly wrapped around Yukio's waist and he bashfully hid his face against his brother's chest as he answered back.

"Yeah. I love you too, Yukio."

* * *

A pair of teal eyes watched the spectacle happening in the bedroom from across the way on an adjacent roof. Perhaps it was too far away for most people to see what was happening, but the demon king had a special trick he liked to do to enhance his eye sight. He would pinch his thumb and pointer fingers together to make little looking holes, and then hold them up to his eyes like a pair of binoculars to watch his unsuspecting prey. It really did work.

"Oh my…" He said, leaning forward to get a better look. "Big brother said to keep an eye on our youngest sibling, but I never thought watching the little thing would be this entertaining…And where _does_ the tall one get all that energy?" He remarked as he watched the older Okumura twin repeatedly thrust into his brother again and again. "His pace isn't even slowing at all."

Beside him his large goblin demon, Behemoth, gargled in its strange and foreign tongue.

"_Ggrllg ggglglg grggll!"_

"Oh hush, Behemoth." The demon king chided without tearing his interested eyes away from the scene. "Your meal can wait. I want to see how this ends-oh…well that was unexpected." Amaimon dropped his hands. "How on earth is it possible for Rin Okumura to retain so much liquid in that part of his body? Quite a lot came out just now…" The earth king's sentence died out and he stared off into space as he tried to gasp just how something like that could be possible.

Suddenly, the demon kind rose and snapped his fingers. "Behemoth. I've changed my mind. We'll go out and eat later. My brother must hear of this."

* * *

"Really?" Came the intrigued voice from behind the grand oak executive desk. The full moonlight coming in from the grand picture window behind the desk cast the tall backed chair in front of it in thick shadows. Not that Amaimon would be able to see him anyway. His brother Mephisto had a habit of facing the other way when he talked to people in his office. "And you're absolutely certain of what you saw?"

"Positive." came Amaimon's quick reply. Behemoth shuffled impatiently at his feet but he ignored it.

"Hnnmmm, well then. Something must be done immediately. Such behavior will not be tolerated at the sacred school of true cross academy." The head master Mephisto Pheles swiveled around in his chair like a common villain with his fingers inter locked. His green eyes connected with the teal of his brother's and his lips pulled into a smirk behind his fingers. "I think it's time Mister Okumura received a proper chastising for his actions, don't you agree Amaimon? You've been most helpful, but I shall handle the child's discipline personally. First thing tomorrow morning I will see to it that Mister Okumura is in my office, and I will set him straight."

"Can I go now?" The demon king whined like an indigent child.

Mephisto dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Yes, yes. You can leave, but try not to make a mess of things out there like the night before, alright?"

The only answer was the soft click of the door to the head master's office.

* * *

**Please review if you enjoyed.**

**Well hello everyone! This is my first Blue Exorcist fic I've decided to do, and I must say that I'm very proud of it in every aspect x3 I hope you all liked it too. However, I want you to all know that I intend for this to be a two-shot. The first part (which is this) will focus on love and be between Rin and Yukio, while the next part will focus on Rin and 'someone else' and it will be very rapey. So if you like rapey things then I highly recommend you read it.**

**Also I just wanna say I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting an upload to my other story My True Identity xC I really do like that story but…I just have major writers block on it and the idea for this story was getting in the way. So let's hope that fixed things there. And if it makes you feel any better I have it halfway done.**

**Alright, well until next time guys! Peace!**

**And now an excerpt from my crazy-ass dreams**

_Well, quite a while ago I had this dream that I was a giant swordfish. But not just any swordfish. I was _King_ swordfish of Atlantis, and my scales were the shiniest and most beautiful out of any sea creature in my kingdom. The city of Atlantis looked a lot like Rapture from Bioshock. So was just swimming around until suddenly I was summoned to my chambers which apparently was a huge, _giant_ blender with the choppy part taken out of the bottom. So I went there and there were other giant fish there dressed up in white powdered wigs. Apparently they were my cabinet members. I took my seat among them and waited for them to tell me why they summoned me there. The one sitting next to my left (who I believe was a giant sea bass) said that there had been an issue of a death in my kingdom and we needed to investigate it. Though this death was a very sensitive issue because it was a human girl who had died. She drowned….no, really? I sighed and leaned my face into my flipper. "Very well. Send her up." Then somebody somewhere began to pull a rope and from the bottom of the blender arose a woman seated on a silver dish. She apparently was the mother of the child who had drowned…I don't remember what happened after that._

**And then I woke up to an ordinary day**


End file.
